Yoda
and Kermit the Frog visit with Yoda and Mark Hamill on the set of The Empire Strikes Back.]] Yoda is a character from the Star Wars franchise, performed by Frank Oz. The character debuted as a puppet in the 1980 film The Empire Strikes Back, with Oz as voice and lead puppeteer, and Kathryn Mullen assisting. In an interview with Leonard Maltin, George Lucas discussed the creation of Yoda: __TOC__ Background A popular misconception is that Yoda is a Muppet, based on the involvement of Oz, the character's existence as a puppet, vocal similarity to Oz' portrayal of the Muppet Grover, and a false assumption that The Jim Henson Company (or even Jim Henson himself) built the character. However, had he been built by Henson, the more realistic Yoda would technically qualify as a creature rather than a Muppet. The Yoda puppet was originally designed and built by Stuart Freeborn for Lucasfilm and Industrial Light & Magic. Henson merely consulted on the building of Yoda. A few other Henson veterans contributed to the character, such as Wendy Froud who assisted on construction, but their work on Yoda was under LucasFilm's employ. The creation of Yoda arose entirely independent of Henson, the only real connections being the loan of Oz and one or two other designers/assistants, and a slightly similar technology. Oz explained the character's creation in detail, during a 2000 interview with IGN FilmForce:IGN interview Warwick Davis stood in as a double for the character in scenes where Yoda was walking in 1999's The Phantom Menace. Frank Oz returned to perform the character on set, but the puppet was replaced with CGI in later home video releases; the puppet was not used at all for Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith, with Oz serving in a voice over role only. Oz returned again in 2015 for the 2017 release of The Last Jedi where Yoda was rebuilt using the original molds for the puppet from The Empire Strikes Back. MarkHamill-Muppets-Yoda.png MarkHamill-Muppets-Yoda2.png Piggy_Yoda_Kermit.jpg StarWars-Piggy-Yoda-Kermit.jpg StarWars-Muppets-Group.jpg Yoda Frank Kathy.jpg|Yoda, Mullen, and Oz Frankoz-yoda.jpg|Oz with Yoda Yodafrank.JPG|Frank Oz performing Yoda with assistants Kathy Mullen and Wendy Froud Oz yoda.jpg|Frank Oz performing Yoda Oz performing Yoda.jpg|Frank Oz watching his performance from a monitor Frank_oz_yoda_blackwhite.jpg Frank oz yoda prototype 1.jpg|Oz shows Yoda to director Irvin Kershner and producer George Lucas Frank oz yoda prototype 2.jpg| Jim Henson and Yoda.jpg|Jim Henson and Yoda FrankOzAndYoda.jpg| Davebarclayyoda.jpg|Puppeteer David Barclay works on Yoda frank yoda luke back.jpg Frank Oz Yoda R2.jpg|with R2-D2 Frank Oz Yoda with light.jpg Irvin Kershner Kathy Mullen Yoda.jpg|Irvin Kershner and Kathy Mullen Irvin Kershner Frank Oz ADR.jpg|Irvin Kershner with Frank Oz recording ADR Frank Oz Yoda Mark Hamill.jpg|Oz, Yoda, and Mark Hamill Frank Oz Yoda make-up brush.jpg| Frank Oz Yoda Dagobah set.jpg|Oz, Yoda, Kershner, and George Lucas Frank Oz Yoda Last Jedi 01.png|''The Last Jedi'' Frank Oz Yoda Last Jedi 02.png|''The Last Jedi'' Frank Oz Yoda Last Jedi 03.png|''The Last Jedi'' Frank Oz Yoda Last Jedi 04.png|''The Last Jedi'' Frank Oz Yoda Last Jedi 05.png|''The Last Jedi'' References ]] * Baby Animal appears as Yoda in the Muppet Babies episode "Muppet Babies: The Next Generation." * In a Movie Mania segment, various Muppets audition for the role of Yoda. * A Muppet spoof of Yoda briefly appears in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. * John Crichton refers to Yoda in the "I, E.T." episode of Farscape. He says the planet that the crew lands on reminds him of Dagobah, Yoda's home planet in The Empire Strikes Back. * In the September 14, 2005 episode of From the Balcony, Bobo auditions for the part of Yoda in Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. * When asked which classic cinema character he'd like to play in an interview hosted on Amazon.com, Kermit answers that he's suited to play Yoda since he's already small and green. * Rizzo the Rat appears as Yoda in the Star Wars Muppets PVC figures set. * In a November 2011 appearance on George Stroumboulopoulos, Kermit says he regrets not getting the role of Yoda. "I didn't have the ears for it." * At the [[The Muppets (2011) press conference (London)|London press conference for The Muppets]], Kermit is asked if he minds getting typecast playing himself in movies all the time. He reveals having been looked over for some roles in the past, including Yoda. "Right body type, wrong ears." * In the January 17, 2014, issue of Süddeutsche Zeitung Magazin, Kermit imitated Yoda for a silent interview photo when asked if it was true that he rejected the alien role back in the day. * Grover portrays "Groda" in the 2014 "Cookie's Crumby Pictures" segment "Star S'mores", and a 2018 social media video in which he states, "May the 4th be with you." https://www.facebook.com/SesameStreet/videos/10156359099034549/ https://twitter.com/sesamestreet/status/992412580592353280 * Gargour reprised the role in a 2018 episode of Iftah Ya Simsim. Image:Yoda.animal.jpg|Baby Animal as Yoda Image:MovieMania-yoda.jpg|Fozzie Bear, a character originally performed Frank Oz, auditions for the role of Yoda Image:Yoda-animal.jpg|Animal, another character originated by Oz, tries out for the part Image:Yoda-bobo.jpg|Bobo Image:Yoda-kermit.jpg|Kermit takes issue with the written dialog Image:Yoda-pepe.jpg|Pepe holds the Yoda ears, as they are too large for his head Image:SüddeutscheZeitung-Kermit-03-RejectedRoleOfYoda.png|Kermit imitating Yoda for Süddeutsche Zeitung Magazin Groda.png|Groda in "Star S'mores" Muppet Mentions .]] * Beginning in 2002 with Attack of the Clones, Yoda became a CGI character, the concepts of which Oz was consulted on. The documentary From Puppets to Pixels features behind-the-scenes footage of George Lucas providing direction to his team of animators regarding how Yoda should move in a fight scene. Having already referred to Yoda as frog-like, Lucas remarks that Yoda is "actually the illegitimate child of Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy." * In the Empire of Dreams documentary, George Lucas had this to say about the creation of the Yoda puppet: "That was like, a real leap. Because if that puppet had not worked, the whole film would have been down the tubes. It just would have been a disaster if it had been this silly little Muppet... if it had been Kermit running around in that movie, the whole movie would have collapsed under the weight of it." * According to the 2010 book The Making of Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back by J.W. Rinzler, a filmed blooper exists of Miss Piggy interacting with Mark Hamill on the Dagobah set. "When Mark Hamill first met Frank Oz, he asked him to do a brief Miss Piggy cameo during rehearsals on set, as a practical joke — but when the time came much later, it caught even Hamill off-guard. During one scene, Yoda tells Luke to follow his feelings. Luke protests that he has followed his feelings — and suddenly, Frank Oz whips out a Miss Piggy puppet, saying, “Feelings? You want feelings? Get behind the couch and I’ll show you feelings, punk. What is this hole? I’ve been booked into dumps before, but never like this. Get me my agent on the phone!”"[http://www.wired.com/underwire/2010/10/10-things-empire-strikes-back Wired review of Rinzler's book] Sources External Links *ThoseYodaGuys.com *FilmForce Interview with Frank Oz *Yoda on Wookieepedia, the Star Wars wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References Category:Rumors